1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adaptive infotainment device and, more particularly, to an adaptive infotainment device that is capable of learning user network behaviors and adapting preference settings according thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internet-linked display systems, purely accessing data using the Internet or providing videos on-demand from network service providers, merely allow the user to make selections by directly inputting the uniform resource locator (URL) or (the program title of) the program channel. Since the Internet data or the programs provided from the network service providers are diverse and the users often have preferences for specific programs, it is important to allow the user to acquire information by pre-setting his/her preferred timings and program contents. However, the pre-set preference settings are not unalterable. Instead, the pre-set preference settings can be changed at anytime according to some specific occasions. For example, an information exhibition can be one specific occasion. The user thus can purchase new products according to the recently updated information. As a matter of fact, the technology-based information would be much more preferred than the pre-set entertainment news. Therefore, the pre-set preference settings have to be randomly adapted according to specific occasions to meet the user's demands at anytime.
In view of the above, the user conventionally accesses such information transmitted from the network service provider's server through the Internet corresponding to the player software or programs installed in the computer according to the user preference settings. However, it requires some steps such as boosting up the computer, verifying the ID and password, linking to the Internet, starting up the browser and browsing the pages before accessing the information or services. Such the foregoing approaches are not convenient for the user, and it fails to provide the user with real-time updated preference settings.
Therefore, there is need in providing an adaptive infotainment device capable of learning user's network behaviors and adapting preference settings according thereto so as to make it more convenient for the user to browse the data on the Internet.